The YouTube Show (SmashupMashups's Idea)/Tropes/Characters
James Voiced by: James Rallison (TheOdd1sOut) * Adaptational Dumbass: In this show, James is a little more ditzy for the sake of the show's comedy. * Adaptational Jerkass: He's more egotistical, mostly self-centered, sometimes selfish, not one to take criticism well, and sometimes throws Tim under the bus. * Adaptational Relationship Overhaul: His relationship with Jaiden has him having a secret crush on the her while keeping it low-key about it and being friends for now. * Anti-Hero: James is sometimes this. * Butt-Monkey: Surprisingly, he tends to receive the end of the stick by this by having his tendencies bite him back and suffering the consequences of his actions. * Cloudcuckoolander: He's not much one, but it's there. * Comical Overreacting: Tends to happen to him at times. * Deadpan Snarker: Not as much, but he's still one to quip a few. Mostly at Tim. * Drives Like Crazy: Mostly when he needs to make it somewhere in time. * Fingerless Hands * Genius Ditz: He seems to have a knowledge of many subs, mainly due to working at Sooubway. * Heterosexual Life-Partners: With Tim. * Hypocritical Humor: Even when he's aware of it. * Idiot Hero: A hard way to say how he qualifies. * It's All About Me: Sometimes when his ego gets the best of him. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Despite his egotistic, selfish demeanor, he's still a generous and caring person. * Keet: He's over-excited and sometimes has No Indoor Voice. * Large Ham: He'll sometimes yell or shout for usual reasons. * Manchild: He sleeps with a plush cat called Garfild and still watches old children's shows she grew up with. * Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy: The Feminine to Jaiden's Masculine. * Odd Friendship: With Tim. * Official Couple: With Jaiden in the season two finale. * Power Trio: ** Freudian Trio: The Id. ** Nice, Mean, and In-Between: The Mean. * Spotlight-Stealing Squad: Specifically in the first and second season. * Tiny Guy, Huge Girl: He's shorter than any of the other main characters, especially Jaiden. * Took a Level in Kindness: After the finale of the second season, he ends up being less self-centered and egotistical and more sincere. * Vitriolic Best Buds: With Tim. Tim Voiced by: Timothy Thomas (TimTom) * Adaptational Intelligence: He appears to be more smarter than his original counterpart. * Adorkable: Smart, serious, yet oh-so this. * Big Brother Mentor: To James, even if they're friends. * Butt-Monkey: Mostly from being the No Respect Guy. * Cloudcuckoolander's Minder: To James. * Dude, Where's My Respect?: When it comes to James, Adam and/or Rebecca, but mostly James. * Fingerless Hands: Although he has thumbs. * The Friend Nobody Likes: Well, downplayed to say the least. He'll act as the Insufferable Genius at times, but his friends still love him through and through. * Heterosexual Life-Partners: With James. * Jerkass Ball: This happens to him about five times. * Neat Freak / Super OCD: Even when it comes to being the Smart Guy, he seems to have an uptight streak on him for this. * Nice Guy: In contrast to James' Jerkass role. * Odd Friendship: With James. * Official Couple: With Shannon in the episode "Shannon". * Only Sane Man: More down-to-earth while Jaiden's the more positive, Rebecca's the Genki Girl, and Adam and James are the Cloudcuckoolanders. * Power Trio: ** Freudian Trio: The Superego. ** Nice, Mean, and In-Between: The Nice. * The Smart Guy: Between the dynamic on James' Ditzy personality. * Straight Man: To James and probably everyone. * Vitriolic Best Buds: With Tim. Jaiden Voiced by: Jaiden Dittfach (JaidenAnimations) * Adorkable: Like her real-world counterpart. * Big Eater: Becomes one in "The Crêpes of Wrath" after being addicted to crêpes, courtesy of Rebecca, eventually leading to a Temporary Bulk Change. * Brainy Brunette: She's pretty smart than Tim and uses that to her advantage. * Brutal Honesty: It's in her genes like her family. * Cute Clumsy Girl: She'll unintentionally trip, which is her Character Tic. * Determinator: Her common trait. * Fat and Skinny: The Skinny to Rebecca's Fat. * Genius Slob: She has a lot on her mind, she rarely has time to do her laundry. * Idiot Ball: "The Crêpes of Wrath" has Jaiden being oblivious about her recent weight gain. * Jerkass Ball: In "The Crêpes of Wrath" and "In the Wild". * Like Brother and Sister: Serving this role with Tim and Adam. * Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy: The Masculine to James' Feminine. * Morality Pet: For James, and sometimes Tim. * Official Couple: With James in the season two finale. * Only Sane Woman: When it comes to being paired Adam. * Real Women Don't Wear Dresses: As Rebecca is wearing a dress, she wears pants in the group. * Single Woman Seeks Good Man: In "The Letter", after reading James' letter of his true feelings for her, Jaiden admits that he's the generous and nice friend she met ever since they became friends. * Tiny Guy, Huge Girl: Between her and James. * Unkempt Beauty: She apparently doesn't feel a need to wear makeup or look fashionable like Rebecca. * With Friends Like These...: With Adam. * Women Are Wiser: Smarter than Tim, for one thing. Adam Voiced by: Adam Ortiz (SomethingElseYT) * The Big Guy: Tough, takes nobody's crap, stands up to anyone threatening his friends, and is the Manly Man. * Casanova Wannabe: Going under the wings of his mentor Maaz to be a ladies' man. * Flipping the Table: A constant Running Gag for when he loses in a game or when angry. * Genre Savvy * Hair-Trigger Temper: When mad. * In The Hood: He'll wear the hooded part of his hoodie on for most occasions. * Insane Troll Logic: It'll sometimes coincide with Loophole Abuse. * Large Ham: Shouts and laughs hysterically in most episodes. * Lovable Rogue: He was in jail four times, he's yet still friends with Tim, James, Jaiden and Rebecca. * No Indoor Voice: Yells from anger and excitement. * Power Trio: ** Freudian Trio: The Ego. ** Nice, Mean, and In-Between: The In-Between. * Savvy Guy Energetic Girl: The Savvy to Rebecca's Energetic. * Sensitive Guy and Manly Man: The Manly Man to both Tim and James' Sensitive Guy. * Small Name, Big Ego: He talks a big game, but doesn't have much to it. Rebecca Voiced by: Rebecca Parham (Let Me Explain Studios) * Adorkable: She's bubbly, kind and sensitive. * Bad Liar: Has difficulty thinking up one on the spot. * Big Fun * Cloudcuckoolander: Downplayed. She's kind and out there, but she's still on Tim and Jaiden's side of sanity. * * * Fat and Skinny: The Fat to Jaiden's Skinny. * Fingerless Hands: Although, she'll have a fingers and thumbs appearing here and there. * Genki Girl: Excited and energetic in contrast to Jaiden. * Heterosexual Life-Partners: With Jaiden. * Fingerless Hands: However, she has visible thumbs, and sometimes she'll have a finger or two appearing when giving finger quotations. * * * * Motor Mouth: She can talk non-stop while on the main topic of her day. * No Mouth: '''Just like ''Looney Tunes ''character Marvin the Martian, she doesn't have a visible mouth, yet has no trouble speaking. * * * * * '''Shipper on Deck: She agrees with James' intention to be with Jaiden. * * * Weight Woe: Rebecca is sometimes self-conscience about her weight, mostly when she wears a swimsuit. * Womanchild: Downplayed. She may act like a teenager, but is mature as Tim and Jaiden. Shannon Voiced by: Shannon Gurr (Shgurr) Dom Voiced by: Dominic Panganiban (Domics) Illy Voiced by: Ilyssa Levy (Illymation) Gin Voiced by: Devon Arnaud (GingerPale) Alex Voiced by: Alex Clark (ItsAlexClark)